villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Misry6/Possible Complete Monsters/Pure Evils
Here, I have created a list of villains that could potentially be Pure Evil. While there is one villain here, the list is still expanding, and the blog is currently under construction. Works for Pure Evil Proposals Here, I post works that I plan to read (books), watch (movies and television shows), or play (video games) to see which characters qualify and which ones don't (in my opinion). For those who I think qualify (or don't qualify) as Pure Evil, I will effortpost them in the post blogs. For the Insertion Proposals *Kores Botha (Skyscraper) *Mathias Vogel (Tomb Raider) *''Left Behind'' book series **Nicolae Carpathia (possibly) **Satan *Sterk (possibly) (The Remnant Trilogy (Noah: Man of Destiny, Noah: Man of Resolve, and Noah: Man of God)) *Kazar (The Wild) *Brody Mitchum (Heroes) *King Westergaard (possibly) (A Frozen Heart) *''Across the Universe'' trilogy **Eldest **Luthe *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' **Surtr **Kludd (film counterpart) *''Max Steel'' (2013) **Miles Dread **Makino For the Removal Proposals *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Candidates The underlined candidates are for villains approved as Pure Evil. Those that are cancelled out are rejected from Pure Evil. Those that are neither are villains neither approved nor rejected thus far to be Pure Evil. Now that the rules here say that we have to use the user blogs for Pure Evil candidates, this is where I'll write my PE proposals before I post them. Insertion Proposals *Syndrome *Hadrian *Rallah *General Morando *D-Stroy *PAMA *Surtr (Legend of the Guardians) Removal Proposals *Smaug *Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) *King Runeard Pure Evil Drafts I write Pure Evil effortposts in the usual, recommended way, to make it easier to understand. Down below, you can see effortposts I make for each villain so I don't have trouble publishing them, as I can easily copy them from here. (Or, if I haven't started any effortposts as of now, you could at least see how my PE effortposts are structured.) I usually leave these drafts here until I'm confident that the candidate counts (or doesn't count) as Pure Evil, I am still working on the drafts, or the work from when we the candidate came hasn't been out for at least two weeks. Pure Evil Insertion Proposal: Across the Universe's Candidate Okay, so I have just finished reading Across the Universe. No, not that one; the novel by Beth Revis, and there is one character in particular I'm sure qualifies. I won't tell you just yet, but we'll get there. NOTE: For those who haven't read the novel, massive spoilers ahead. I don't want to repeat myself, so if you don't want the story to be spoiled, turn back now; it contains a whole lot of detail that would probably surprise you. What's the Work? Across the Universe is a 2011 science-fiction novel by Beth Revis. The story goes in the perspectives of two people, named Amy Martin and Elder. Amy is assigned to go with her parents, Maria and Robert "Bob" Martin, to leave everything in our planet Earth as a part of Project Ark Ship. She gets experimented on, and soon put in a frozen chamber in the storage of the spaceship Godspeed, where she remained for centuries—that is, until she is mysteriously unplugged, and then rescued by Elder and his best friend, Harley. Meanwhile, Elder is the apprentice of the mysterious leader of Godspeed, Eldest, who has been keeping a whole lot of secrets from him. He is being trained to become the next Eldest after him, having been under his teachings and lies for years. Upon seeing Amy, he rescues her, and the two race against time to discover the secrets of Godspeed as well as discover who the killer is. Who is the Candidate? For those of you who are familiar with the book, you might be expecting the candidate to be Orion because he's the murderer who was killing Frozens involved with the military, but he doesn't count as Pure Evil because he's doing so for a good reason, at least in his eyes: because he knows that Eldest is plotting for the Frozens to gain control over everyone else in Godspeed once they reach Centauri-Earth, to be their slaves and soldiers or to kill them. Our candidate is Eldest, the despotic ruler over Godspeed, with his secrets being exposed here in this blog post, and why he should be approved in the Pure Evil category. What has he Done? Not much is known about Eldest's background before the events of the book. What is known, however, is that he was once an Elder who was cloned by the Plague Eldest, and created an Elder, whom he tried to corrupt, and then kill him by having Doc inject the Elder with Phydus. However, that Elder fought the Phydus in his body and won, and having enough of Eldest's abuse, he ripped out the Wi-com from his left ear, and named himself Orion. However, Eldest didn't know that Orion was still alive. After that incident, he created another Elder three years later, and has been trying to corrupt him all his life. In his first appearance in the novel, Eldest calls Elder about the latter throwing the Keeper Level of Godspeed into lockdown, and releases the lockdown himself. When Elder tries to explain that he scanned his access and that caused the metal screen with sparkling lights resembling stars to open, Eldest furiously demands Elder why he was messing around with it, and closes the metal screen with the biometric scanner. Following this, he teaches Elder some leadership lessons. He talks about a different Elder before the current Elder, one who was very foolish, which got him killed. He also shows Elder the wi-com map, and that the wi-coms are implanted behind people's left ears, and are used to call and locate one another. After that, Eldest tells Elder that all 2,312 Shippers, the passengers of Godspeed, are his responsibility, and teaches him the three causes of discord. He tells him that the first two are difference and lack of a strong central leader, but leaves him to find the third cause of discord all by himself. Eldest reappears in the storage of the spaceship, where he sees Elder and Doc looking at Amy in one of the freezing chambers. He furiously asks Doc how he and Elder got down there, and Doc lies that he left the door to the fourth floor of the hospital unlocked, and was distracted when one of the patients needed medications. Then Eldest demands that Elder follow him, and the latter obediently listens. Freudian Excuse Mitigating Factors Heinous Standards Final Verdict Pure Evil Insertion Proposal: Kores Botha Pure Evil Removal Proposal: Queen Chrysalis All right. After that incident with my removal proposal for Romeo from Minecraft: Story Mode who was only added to the Pure Evil category once, I think it's time for me to propose a candidate who I know was removed from the Pure Evil category multiple times (and lots of those were back when it was called "Complete Monster", BTW). Now, since a king has the PE Rejected template, let's do so again… with a queen. This is Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Who is the Villain? For those of you who don't know about her, Queen Chrysalis is the former Queen of the Changelings and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which is Generation 4 of the My Little Pony franchise. She was the Changeling Queen who wanted power ever since she was small, and came up with a plot to disguise herself as Princess Cadence so she could infiltrate the marriage between the real Cadence and Shining Armor, but was blasted from Equestria because of their love. It is eventually revealed that she was just using the Changelings and deliberately having them feed off of love, which causes them to redeem themselves and change into new forms, and when Starlight Glimmer offers her redemption, she refuses and swears for revenge. In Season 9, she (alongside with Tirek and Cozy Glow) are summoned by the fake Grogar (Discord), where he tasks them with retrieving the Bewitching Bell in Mt. Everhoof. However, what he didn't expect was that the evil trio decided to use the Bell to betray "Grogar" so they could take over Equestria all by themselves. Their plan works out, though it turns out that "Grogar" was really Discord all along, and he flees in fear because of his magic taken away. Chrysalis causes chaos in Equestria with the ponies fighting each other, and the Windigos come. She plots to let them stay as this could give her advantage over the ponies as they would do whatever she wants, despite Tirek and Cozy Glow's protests. However, the trio's plans are foiled by the Mane 6 (and all of Equestria), and they get turned to stone by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord. Why Doesn't the Villain Qualify? Okay, so this goes to the scene where she threatened to pluck Spike's wings off if the Mane 6 don't surrender. There really isn't any indication that it would be very painful as Spike is just struggling to get away from Chrysalis, and the latter doesn't even stretch his wings, just using her magic to hold them in place. This comes off as insufficiently heinous, if anything. What's more is what she does after the Mane 6 do surrender: she gives Spike back to them. She never said that she would do that if the Mane 6 surrendered, yet did so anyway. If she was Pure Evil, Chrysalis would've probably at least attempted to pluck Spike's wings off with him screaming in pain and forcing him to watch as she, Tirek, and Cozy Glow finish off the Mane 6, so to me, this is too much of a redeeming factor for her to qualify, even if it's only a small one. Final Verdict Even though she ultimately rejected the idea of becoming a better Changeling Queen and redeeming herself, she still returned Spike to the Mane 6 and there's no indication that this was out of Pragmatic Villainy, so even though it's a slight redeeming quality, it's enough for her to be disqualified from being PE. Cut. Category:Blog posts